


price

by judda



Category: One Piece
Genre: 11th Century, M/M, spontaneous circumcision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judda/pseuds/judda
Summary: before entering the land of the star and crescent Kid must undergo a quick surgery. how fortunate that there's a willing medic accompanying him





	price

It slowly but gradually becomes cold as the sky turns a deep purple, the desert wind seeming to howl in anticipation.

After three sundowns spent in the desert, Kid still hasn't gotten used to the eeriness of the night. He tries to ignore the crawling cold pushing through his clothes and the sand grains clinging to his skin, irritating his eyes. His squinting eyes settle on the back of the man walking in front of him, dressed in all black, soon to be unidentifiable from the night sky itself.

It had needed a lot of getting used to for Kid to find acceptance for this man. In the end, he swallowed his pride and let the man lead him through the strange drylands.

Kid soon found him to be resourceful and not shy of extending a helping hand. With the right exchange, that is.

“We will rest there.” Pulling on the rein to hold the camel in place, Kid's eyes follow a slender hand extending towards a rock and a poor excuse of a tree.

“We must start a fire before nightfall.” And that's Kid's cue to go looking for flammables in this empty goddamn desert. How fun.

Kid puts the reins into the other man's hand and catches a glimpse of his smiling eyes, shamelessly humoring in Kid's anguish.

When he walks back to the spot with branches and sticks under his arm, the man, who Kid only knew as Medic, has already settled down with his back facing the rock. Kid has no other choice but to take the place across him, his back wide open and a small fire between the two of them, keeping them warm.

Kid had noticed the extreme cautiousness of the medic the first time Kid had approached him. Hushing a quick glance at the man, Kid finds himself being watched intensely. Then, those strange golden eyes fall to the ground, slightly behind where Kid is sitting. Kid follows his line of view and feels his heart jump at the sight of a spider in shining armour.

Swiftly wielding his dagger, Kid pierces the scorpion to the ground, its wound gushing and inking the sand a deep red.

He glares at the man across him. “When were you going to warn me, huh?”

Unaffected by the accusatory tone, the medic grins tight lipped. “Wanted to see how quick you are to react and besides, that creature,” with a slender finger he points at the small animal, not even the size of one's hand. “utterly harmless.”

“I still would appreciate for you to inform me the next time, are we clear?” The medic always seems to take pleasure in making everything into a challenge for Kid, into a test he somehow must manage to overcome to be rewarded - with what exactly? Kid huffs in irritation and carefully pulls out the dagger from the earth, the scorpion still pierced onto it.

“Don't worry, you little child, this is our last night in this oh, so frightening desert,” he says, mockingly. “It's only half a daylight left and we will have reached our destination.”

“Good.”

“Now,” the medic begins, wiping a last time on the thin blade of a small knife before holding it up and watching it glint in the warm light of the fire. The following glint in his eyes unquestionably matches. He directs a promising grin at Kid. “Pull out your manhood.”

Kid's head jerks up not believing his ears. It must be the sand in them.

“What?”

Kid isn't paid a mind this time as the medic searches through his belongings. “Are you cut?”

“No, we don’t do that- wait, why are you asking?”

“Then we must fix that now.” 

“What?”

The medic skids closer and feignes a sheepish manner. “Are my skills in your mother tongue so awful for you to not understand me. Twice, that is.”

Just a moment ago, Kid was shivering, now, all he wishes for is to lose the turban under which he's sweating buckets, enough to fill a camel. “No, no, you speak well- good God, that's not the point. Why do I have to get cut?”

The other man has the audacity to roll his eyes, like the answer is obvious. “Are you a fool? If someone were to find out you are not cut they will know you are christian. Then, they will catch you and kill you.” Grabbing Kid's arm to shake on it, he giggles like he’s telling a funny story. “Or even better, they catch you and skin you alive, chop of your fingers first and then the rest of your precious limbs.”

Kid gulps and takes a look down at his crotch. Then, one at the face staring at him with strange anticipation and excitement.

“Do not frighten. It’s naught, only a bit of loose skin,” the medic whispers into Kid’s warm ear. Then, with an amused tinge in his voice he ads, “It will only sting slightly.”

Kid takes a deep breath before he agrees. “Fine.”

The medic rewards him with a toothy grin. “Great!” Kid is confused as what is to be great about it. “Then let us begin.”

“Now?” Kid questions, panic suddenly arising.

“Yes, now, you baby. It will have time to heal overnight.”

Despite his sulking, Kid hastily starts fumbling with his belt. “Fine!”

Kid shivers at the cold air hitting his sensitive skin as he pulls out his dearest limb into freedom. He hears a low whistle next to his face and throws a glare at the medic who only smiles back.

Kid’s gut cringe as the Medic puts a piece of cloth around his member and spills cold liqueur over it. “It must be clean,” he informs a startled Kid. Then, he presses the beverage into Kid’s hand. “Drink, it will numb your pain.”

As Law begins cutting, he wishes he had given the man growling next to his ear something to bite on. He must’ve awaken the entire desert. And ruined Law's hearing for that matter. What a mad man, Law thinks as he giddily watches the blood stain his fingers further.

He cleans the circular wound, then his hands before he wraps a piece of clean cloth around it. Ignoring Kid's first attempts at swatting his hands away, Law strokes the place over Kid's eyes, calming the anguished man down. He takes of the turban completely and runs his fingers through the crimson red hair as the other lays his heavy head onto the medic’s lab. Kid's wan eyes shut and a comforting voice accompanies him as he falls into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
